


Vardy Salted

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Explicit Language, Humor, Leicester City, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реклама Walkers Crisps 18+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vardy Salted

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Футбола на ЗФБ-16.

— Вы знаете, как сильно я люблю чипсы. Но не думайте, что это всего лишь реклама. Сегодня я хочу показать вам нечто особенное!

Гари подмигивает и открывает дверь в ванную. Первое, что он видит — наполненнная аппетитными чипсами ванна и неоткрытые пачки рядом с ней. Второе — на упаковке чья-то другая фотография. Того, кто лежит в ванной и поедает вкуснейшие, соблазнительно золотистые...

— Че надо? — сердито спрашивает Джейми, застыв с ломтиком у рта.

— Ну уж нет! — Гари бросается к ванне и заносит кулак над наглой рожей, но тут же получает чипсами в лицо. Он отшатывается и едва не падает носом в кафель, но вовремя успевает схватиться за раковину. Когда он встает на ноги, Джейми выскакивает из ванны в одних трусах и сжимает кулаки.

— Давай, подеремся за честь чипсов! — он манит Гари пальцем, и тот, засучив рукава халата, с криком несется навстречу. Они тут же сталкиваются и машут руками, пытаясь выдрать друг у друга клочья волос и право быть лицом брэнда. Джейми с легкостью уклоняется от тумаков, но Гари заходит ему за спину, обхватывает его шею и резко прижимает к себе. Джейми, в свою очередь, рвется на свободу и нечаянно задевает ногой ломтик из ванны. Он медленно летит к ним, оба медленно открывают рты...

— Стоп, снято!

Гари готов пересматривать видео снова и снова, но, к сожалению, его придется сперва отправить ответственным за спецэффекты.

— Хорошая работа, ребята! Молодцы! — режиссер хлопает, и вся съемочная группа присоединяется к аплодисментам. Гари осматривает комнату в поисках Джейми, не переставая улыбаться, и подмигивает ему, когда находит у ванной. Тот лишь усмехается в ответ. Гари только сейчас замечает, что они оба даже не переоделись. Не то чтобы он возмущался — скорее, наоборот. Они остаются в съемочных костюмах, даже когда все уходят из ванной.

Джейми стоит, оперевшись одной рукой о ванну и лениво выгребая чипсы другой: за прошедшие полчаса она стала лишь наполовину пустой. Гари уже успел убрать все пачки куда подальше и теперь разглядывает его спину, облокотившись о поцарапанную раковину.

— Помочь?

— Не, сам справлюсь, — отвечает Джейми, чуть ли не ныряя в море чипсов. — Нахрена тебе такая огромная ванна, а? Кого ты в ней моешь вообще?

Гари молчит, продолжая рассматривать татуировку. Рисунок, с виду несуразный и чуть выцветший, наверняка имеет какое-то скрытое значение, известное лишь одному человеку. Или двум. Или много кому. В любом случае, Гари в этот круг не входит. Хотя, казалось бы, после того опыта Джейми просто обязан был показать каждую завитушку и сочинить кучу историй о ней. Стоит попробовать еще раз.

Джейми заканчивает с уборкой, включает душ и смывает оставшиеся на дне крошки. Он не замечает, как Гари подкрадывается к нему, и вздрагивает, когда его руки прикасаются к спине.

— Ты пришел сюда не только ради рекламы, верно? — Гари проводит пальцами по рисунку, словно выпуская из-под наклейки пузыри воздуха. Кожа Джейми мгновенно покрывается мурашками. — Помнишь наш первый раз?

Он прижимается губами к выпирающему на шее позвонку, и на них остается солоноватый привкус. Та сцена намертво врезалась в память: они стоят у входной двери, Джейми собирается бежать на тренировку, но Гари делает необычное предложение. «Спорю на ящик самого дорогого пива в Англии, что ты только на поле хорош!». Джейми, и так вечно удивленный, на сей раз и вправду ошарашен. И Гари тоже, когда этот наглец неожиданно впивается ему в губы. Дальше — глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться на пару секунд, и все заново. Его поцелуи высасывают душу, язык сверлит насквозь, а пальцы щекочат пылающие уши. Чертовски непривычно, но приятно. Последнее, что помнит Гари — сладость во рту от чая с сахаром, мокрая прядь на лице Джейми и резкий звонок в дверь. Сегодня все точно будет по-другому.

— Нет, блин, я просто так пришел и нихрена не помню, — Джейми вытирает пот с лица. Гари прижимается к нему и запускает пальцы в волосы. Он не верит своим глазам — в этот раз прическа нормальная.

— Мне понравилась идея с нашим соперничеством. Может, продолжим? — Гари целует его в ключицу и «нечаянно» прикусывает кожу. Джейми слегка дергает плечом, но уголок его губ приподнимается.

— Только никаких чипсов, окей?

Гари смотрит через плечо Джейми: натянутая до предела ткань его трусов вот-вот порвется. Он стягивает их, касаясь носом каждого позвонка, и одним легким движением скидывает свой халат.

— Ох ты ж мать твою! — обернувшись, восклицает Джейми.

— Мне будет что показать, если вы выиграете АПЛ, — смеется Гари. — Полезай в ванну. Понял теперь, почему она такая большая?

— Извращенец, — Джейми перекидывает ноги через край. Забравшись внутрь, он с опаской смотрит на член Гари.

— Не настолько, чтобы приступать к делу без подготовки, не бойся. Ложись на живот и согни колени.

Гари берет небольшую баночку рядом с зеркалом и присоединяется к Джейми. Тот складывается в три погибели, зажмуривается и на удивление покорно ждет, стиснув зубы.

— Расслабься, — приказывает Гари, открывает баночку и, зачерпнув смазку, осторожно вводит два пальца в Джейми. Уши тут же закладывает от отборной йоркширской ругани, но он зажимает рот Джейми ладонью. Тщательно смазывает Джейми и растягивает разгоряченный проход. Когда он залезает чуть глубже, чем надо, зубы Джейми вонзаются в ладонь, и поток брани снова брызжет наружу. Гари вытаскивает пальцы, каким-то чудом оставшиеся целыми, и слышит вздох облегчения.

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит он, и Джейми нехотя переворачивается на спину. — Будешь теперь вламываться в чужую ванную?

Тот кивает, и Гари, обхватив его ноги, медленно входит.

— Смотри, не сломай себе хуй, старик, — срывается с губ Джейми. Гари со всей силы подается вперед, и раздается оглушительный вскрик.

— Не дерзи, малыш, а то плохо кончишь, — отвечает он, вытирая пот и выступившие слезы с лица Джейми.

Вторая татуировка, на боку, такого же цвета, что и на спине, и такая же странная: перевязанные лентой и покрытые струпьями руки.

— Красивая, — пальцы спускаются к рисунку, прижимаясь к коже. — В честь чего?

— Издеваешься? Прекрасный, блядь, вопрос, очень вовремя.

— Тише, я ждал, пока ты успокоишься.

— Ну так давай! Что стоишь? — шипит Джейми и притягивает Гари к себе за мочки ушей, от чего тот едва не теряет равновесие.

Гари хватает его за шею и начинает двигаться, уставившись в серые глаза, прожигающие его насквозь. Одно легкое движение, и можно поцарапаться либо о подбородок, либо о скулу, либо о скользящие по животу костяшки пальцев.

— Ты что, только дрочить на картошку умеешь? — Джейми вдавливает Гари в себя и прижимает его ногами. — Сильнее, чипсоеб!

Гари в ответ сжимает его горло так сильно, что он пытается вырваться, судорожно глотая воздух. 

— Никогда, слышишь, — шепчет он в губы. — Никогда не называй меня чипсоебом.

Хватка тут же ослабевает, но пальцы все еще гладят вздутые артерии. Джейми впивается ногтями ему в спину и закрывает глаза. Он издает сдавленный стон, переходящий в пронзительный крик, и, кончив прямо на живот Гари, ложится без сил. От усталого, умоляющего взгляда и частого биения пульса Гари кончает следом, уткнувшись носом в шею, и падает на холодное покрытие.

— Эй, — говорит Джейми спустя пару минут, придя в себя и отдышавшись. — Можно вопрос?

— М?

— Будешь нас теперь всегда первыми на MOTD ставить?

— Ну надо же! В рекламе снялся, на пачке чипсов напечатали, ящик пива выиграл, а тебе все мало? Молодой человек, а вы не обнаглели?

— Не, а что? — Джейми возмущается. — «Ливерпулю» можно, а нам — нет? Тебе там Клопп оргию устроил, что ли?

— Ты телевизор смотришь хоть? Во-первых, они далеко не всегда первые. Во-вторых, Юрген на такое точно не пойдет, — спокойно отвечает Гари. — А жаль.

Оба ненадолго замолкают, пока Гари не нарушает тишину:

— Можно, теперь я кое-что спрошу?

— Ну?

— Что все-таки означают твои татуировки?

Джейми молчит, уставившись куда-то в потолок.

— Тебе это жить мешает?

— Нисколько, просто интересно, — все так же спокойно отвечает Гари.

— Встретимся в следующий раз — скажу. Идет?

Гари смеется из оставшихся сил:

— Тогда готовь идею для следующего ролика. И сам подготовься.


End file.
